startrekpreciousfandomcom-20200214-history
2373
Events * The Second Federation-Klingon War ends. ( , : "New Beginnings") * Galactic Cold War by Daniel Carlson, an analysis of the origins and political history of the conflict between the and Klingon Empire, is published by Starfleet Academy Press. (The Starfleet Museum: Klingon Cruisers 2162-2267) * Himta Mayala, an Edosian politician, is elected President of the . ( ) *An unknown alien race constructs a self-replicating, anti-proton weapon, programmed to travel through time in search of their enemies. Starfleet scientists discover a method of neutralizing the weapon, but it disappears into the time stream before the deterrent can be implemented. Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock commandeer the mothballed to travel back to 2266, joining Fleet Captain Christopher Pike and Captain James Kirk to retrieve the device now dubbed, the Doomsday Machine. Due to the efforts of the three ships in 2266, the Machine arrives back in this time, where it is immediately rendered harmless. ( : "In Harm's Way") * The entity known as Q attempts to mate with Kathryn Janeway in order to end a war in the Q Continuum ( ). ;May * 12 May: is attacked by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Commander Thomas, as well as 15 other crew members, perishes in the battle. (Star Trek Crusader) ;June *'14 June:' Willy T. Cutledge, a Human politician, is assassinated by an unknown killer during his anti-alien speech. Willy believed Earthlings are losing their human identity by mingling with other alien races. ( : "Identity") *'Stardate 50450.5:' The is commissioned under Captain Robert Styles; however the ship suffers a complete systems failure soon after launch and returns to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for a full refit. Styles is removed from command. (Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus: "Messages From Home") ;November * Stardate 50893.2: The Battle of Sector 001 occurs. A Starfleet armada consisting of numerous starships, notably the , , , , , , and, eventually, the , intercepts and destroys a Borg Cube not far from Earth orbit. ( ; Star Trek: Dauntless: "Invasion") ;December * The Dominion War starts following Starfleet mining the Bajoran Wormhole and the subsequent Dominion attack on Deep Space 9. During the attack on DS9, a joint Starfleet and Klingon task force destroy the Torros III shipyards. ( ) Births ;July * 19 July: Thravishlev th'Lenthar is born on Andor. (Eighth Fleet RPG) Deaths * Jasmine Phoenix of Banshee Squadron is apparently killed during a daring raid into Cardassian territory during the Dominion War, but is actually captured by the Jem'Hadar, tried as a war criminal, and imprisoned on Lazon II. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) Assignments and promotions * Lieutenant Commander Lee Carter is promoted to Commander and given command of Banshee Squadron on the presumed death of Jasmine Phoenix. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) * Admiral Daniel takes full command of the . ( ) * Lieutenant Commander Karen Landry is given command of the . (Star Trek Crusader) * Jake Marone graduates from Marine Corps Academy Top Fifteen Percent of Class and is made Second lieutenant, and assigned to the 17th Battalion on Vulcan. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet)